


You Bring A Gun (We Bring An Arsenal)

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wish you could've been there...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring A Gun (We Bring An Arsenal)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20, prompt #5: Close. Title from Lostprophets.

A gentle breeze blew her hair into her face as she knelt before the familiar grave.

“It’s finally over. Case closed. I wish you could’ve been there. I hope you’d have been proud.” She smoothed a finger across the engraving. “I hate him so much for taking you away from us, but justice will finally be done now. I’ll make sure of it. I’m going to put him away for a very long time. I promise you that, Kate.”

Alexis lowered her hand from the headstone and picked up her files. She was due in court in half an hour.


End file.
